Blown Away
by EtherealMay
Summary: One-shot. GokuderaXOC. Tsuna's childhood friend who is rich and full of attitude comes to town! Gokudera gets aggravated when the girl outwits him, but why can't he take his eyes off her smile?


A/N: First of all, I'd like to thank the few people who reviewed my last story! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Although it would've been nice if I had gotten more, but that just means that I have to work harder! This time the story will be GokuderaXOC. I hope you will enjoy it!

**Blown Away**

_Romantic, my love's antenna got blown away by a storm_

_That can't be, I treated him like ice_

_Actually, I love it when he gets all serious and scolds me_

…_yeah right, he always acts so proud so no more compliments from me_

**

* * *

**

_Finally school's over!_ thought Sawada Tsunayoshi on a Friday afternoon. If there were a sighing contest, Tsuna would probably take first place with ease. Ever since his home tutor, Reborn, appeared in his life and told him that he was the tenth leader of the Vongola family, Tsuna had been sighing more than a teenager should. He lived in chaos everyday and was surrounded by dangerous people like Hibari, Rokudo, and even his best friends Yamamoto and Gokudera are quite dangerous as well.

Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto are walking side by side toward the Sawada Residence at this moment. They planned to study together for the end-of-year exam that was coming soon. And, as usual, Gokudera is bickering with Yamamoto.

"You guys! Stop fighting!" Tsuna sighed again, standing in between his two friends.

"Che! For Juudaime's sake, I'll let you off!" Gokudera scoffed at Yamamoto and put away his bombs. Yamamoto just laughed, obviously thinking that the bombs were fireworks again.

Tsuna felt like crying. Why is my life such a mess?

Finally reaching his home, Tsuna doesn't feel a bit relieved. Reborn must be home waiting for him with some cruel plans again. Tsuna stepped into the house without realizing a pair of shoes that didn't belong to him or any other family members.

"Mom, I'm home!" Tsuna said loudly.

"Okaeri, Tsu-kun!" Nana's voice came swiftly from the kitchen, sounding jollier than usual.

"Sounds like mom's happy about something." Tsuna thought. "Mom, Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun came as well!"

"Excuse us for intruding!" both Yamamoto and Gokudera said.

"Ara, ara! Welcome!" Nana came to greet them with a big warm smile on her face, and turned to Tsuna, "Tsu-kun, why don't you hurry and come to the kitchen? There's a surprise for you!"

"A surprise?" Tsuna repeated curiously, and walked quickly into the kitchen. An auburn-haired girl with a familiar face came into view, and a joyful feeling welled up inside Tsuna.

"Okaeri, Tsuna!" the girl said energetically.

"Yura-chan!"

Gokudera scrutinized the girl named Yura in front of him. The way Tsuna's eyes lit up when he saw the girl's face and the happiness in his voice made Gokudera feel a little jealous. Who is this woman to Juudaime? Yura noticed Gokudera's stare and smiled.

"Tsuna! Aren't you going to introduce your friends?"

"Oh! That's right!" Tsuna struck his right fist into his left palm, "Yura-chan, these are my friends from school, Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato! Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun, this is my childhood friend, Natsuki Yura, we've been friends since we were only babies! She's been studying in America on an exchange program!"

"Nice to meet you guys! I just came back from America since summer break started early, and I'm going to stay here in Tsuna's house for a while!" Yura said happily.

"What? Why does Juudaime have to take in strange girl like you?" Gokudera yelled.

"What?" Yura frowned, taken back by Gokudera's sudden hostility.

"Don't be like that, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna stood in front from Gokudera, afraid that he might take out his bombs again, "I already said Yura-chan's my childhood friend! She's no stranger!"

"Juudaime, don't be fooled! She might be a spy!" Gokudera said. First that stupid cow, then that Chinese kid, then that no-good Fuuta, and now this girl! Why are all these unimportant people terrorizing Juudaime's home?

"Spy? What are you talking about?" Yura frowned, growing angry at the silver-haired boy, "and why do you keep on calling Tsuna 'Juudaime'?"

"Haha, you see, we are all playing this mafi-"

"WAHH—WAHH-WAH!" Tsuna shouted, cutting off Yamamoto before he could finish the dreaded word.

"It's because Tsuna is the tenth leader of the Vongola family!" a baby's voice came from behind Yura. Everyone turned to see a baby in suits smiling evilly at Tsuna.

"Reborn!" Tsuna shouted. Great, Reborn ruined all my efforts again!

"Reborn-san!" Yura's eyes lit up when she saw Reborn. Tsuna gaped at Yura, how does SHE know Reborn?

"It's been a long time, Yura-chan!" Reborn greeted as he jumped on Yura's shoulder. Yura grinned, "Reborn-san used to be my English tutor!"

Tsuna's head was spinning by now. Reborn had just explained Yura's family's relationship with Vongola. It turned out that Yura came from a super wealthy family that sponsors the Vongola family with the latest technologies and weapons. How come I never knew all of this? All this time I thought Yura's parents were some famous international business managers! Tsuna looked at the smiling girl in front of him; does she even know how much danger she's in?

"I didn't know that Tsuna's gonna be the leader of Vongola!" Yura exclaimed excitedly, "You've grown up, Tsuna!"

As Yura reached out her hand to pat Tsuna on the head, Gokudera swatted her hand away angrily, "Don't be rude to Juudaime!"

Tsuna heard something crack.

"What is your problem, octopus head?" Yura's yelled as the smile on her face disappeared.

"What did you call me, you stinking woman?" Gokudera got even angrier by Yura's comment.

"OCTOPUS HEAD!" Yura yelled even louder, "we've barely met each other for a couple of hours, and all you've said to me were these unfriendly remarks! What have I ever done to you?"

"You…" Gokudera couldn't' think of anything for a moment, but then shouted, "You've been rude toward Juudaime! I don't know what you're planning, but I'll protect Juudaime!"

Yura stood up from her chair, "RUDE? The only rude one here is you!"

"Stupid woman! I'm going to blow you all the way back to America!" Gokudera took out his bombs. Tsuna jumped immediately to try to stop Gokudera; Yamamoto thought Gokudera was playing with fireworks again; Reborn just smirked. However, Tsuna was too slow. Gokudera's bombs flew toward Yura mercilessly.

The veins on Yura's forehead grew wider. Furiously, she grabbed the cup of water on the table earlier offered by Nana, "STUPID OCTOPUS! YOU THINK YOUR FIREWORKS ARE SO GREAT?" With one swing of her arm, the water splashed out in a beautiful angle. Everyone watched in amazement as the water… put out the bombs before they exploded.

"Yura-chan… Sugoi…" Tsuna held a blank expression, "wait! Did she just say 'fireworks'?"

"English wasn't the only thing I taught her!" Reborn commented by Tsuna's side. Tsuna felt like crying again; he had just lost another sane friend.

**

* * *

**

Annoyed. That one word was sufficient to describe Gokudera's mood ever since Yura arrived. She followed Tsuna everywhere, even school! He hated how close she is to Tsuna, how she is so smart-tongued, how she is so friendly to everyone else except for him… Wait, what? Gokudera shook his head at the weird thought and kept walking toward school. A familiar figure appeared from the corner and his perked up instantly.

"Juudaime! Good morning!" Gokudera said happily, but his face fell as he saw Tsuna's company.

_Damn. That stupid woman again._

"Gokudera-kun! Good morning!" Tsuna smiled. Oh, how beautiful(?) is Juudaime's smile! Gokudera admired Tsuna's warm smile for a while, then turned to glare at Yura, who was smirking at Gokudera in a patronizing way, "Why, hello there, Hayato!"

"Stupid woman! Who said you can call me by my first name like that?" Gokudera snapped immediately.

"Isn't it natural?" Yura said with an "innocent" smile, "for someone of higher status to call someone like you by your first name?"

Gokudera's face grew red with anger. Higher status? I'm Juudaime's right-hand man! "You stinking woman, you really want to die!" Gokudera growled while taking out his bombs again.

"Gokudera-kun! Calm down!" Tsuna grabbed Gokudera's arms.

"Juudaime, please let go. I have to kill this woman right here, right now!"

"So easily irritated! Hayato, you sure are a child!" Yura laughed at Gokudera, who struggled from Tsuna's grasp even more wildly. Yura made a face at Gokudera and darted toward school. When Yura was finally out of sight, Tsuna let go of Gokudera.

"Juudaime! Why did you have to protect that woman?" Gokudera asked angrily.

"Why is it that you guys always start fighting when you see each other? You guys almost scare me to death! Yura-chan is really not that bad!" Tsuna said, "Gokudera-kun, if you treated her nicely, I'm sure she'll come to be nice too!"

Gokudera frowned. Tsuna was actually scolding him. Why…? Gokudera thought about what Tsuna said.

_Why is it that I get so unreasonably mad when I see her?_

**

* * *

**

_I'm sick and tired of boring old destiny_

_Free me with words I've never heard before, okay?_

_**

* * *

**_

After a long day, school was finally over, but not for Tsuna and his friends. Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Yura were standing in the baseball field together. Reborn had called them all there for a special "training session" for Tsuna's family. Tsuna was trying to persuade Reborn out of it because Yura is just a girl, but earned himself a kick in the head from Reborn.

"I have here with me a specialized baseball machine," Reborn smirked, standing on top of the machine, "all you have to do is dodge the balls shooting out from it!"

After explaining, Reborn tested the baseball machine at the wall. The ball shot out with what seemed like a supersonic speed and created a big hole on the concrete wall. Tsuna gaped at the wall, one of those balls can KILL ME!

"Let's… let's not do this, Reborn!" Tsuna pleaded.

Reborn kicked Tsuna again, "a leader of Vongola shouldn't say such cowardly things!" ("But I don't even want to be in the mafia!" Tsuna yelled.)

"Don't worry, Juudaime! I won't let those balls hurt you!" Gokudera smiled at Tsuna reassuringly.

"Ma, this seems fun! Don't you think so, Natsuki?" Yamamoto asked the girl next to him, but found her with a confused expression. "Are you alright, Natsuki?"

"What?" Yura looked up toward Yamamoto, "What exactly are we doing-?"

Before Yura could finish her sentence, Reborn already pushed the "start" button. Hundreds of baseballs shot out in different directions. Yamamoto quickly dodged the balls while laughing, being athletic as he is. Tsuna panicked right away, dodging the balls just barely. Gokudera, being the usual loyal self, followed wherever Tsuna ran to and attempted to blow up the balls with his bombs. Tsuna looked toward where Yura was standing, and saw that the girl still hasn't moved!

"What is Yura doing?" Tsuna exclaimed worriedly.

"Stupid woman! Move!" Gokudera yelled at the girl. Could it be that Yura can't see the balls since they were so fast? Looking at Tsuna next to him, Gokudera saw Tsuna's worried face and grew irritated. Stupid girl, making Juudaime worried!

Gokudera darted toward Yura and pushed her out of the way when a ball shot toward her. Both of them fell on the ground. Both of them could hear Tsuna's panicking voice calling out their names. Having no idea of what is going on, Yura felt angry at Gokudera who pushed her out of nowhere.

"What was that for, jerk?" Yura yelled in his face.

"I saved your ass because Juudaime was worried about you!" Gokudera yelled back, "you should be thanking me! Although, I don't want to hear it since it won't be sincere anyway!"

Yura stood up angrily, "I don't know what you're talking about! And now my clothes are dirty because of you! How are you gonna pay me back, huh?"

"Why should I pay you back? You're just a spoiled brat!"

"Stop fighting, you guys!" Tsuna shouted from far away, "how can they fight in this dangerous situation?"

Then, Tsuna saw a ball flying straight toward Yura from her back. "YURA! WATCH OUT!"

But the fighting couple did not hear a thing. Yura, who is furious now, screamed, "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME SPOILED, STUPID OCTOPUS?" as if knowing the ball coming from her back, Yura caught the ball and threw it at Gokudera's head, which was merely a feet away from her, with all her might. "YOU REALLY DON'T KNOW HOW TO TREAT A LADY!"

Before Gokudera could react, the ball made contact with his forehead. Everyone fell silent and watched Gokudera, after stumbling a couple of steps backward, fall to the ground, out cold.

"Yura-chan… Sugoi…" Tsuna sweat-dropped, "how did she see the ball behind her?"

"Haha, ma, seems like Natsuki has fast reflexes when she's angry!" Yamamoto laughed.

**

* * *

**

Gokudera groaned from the splitting headache he was having. Reluctantly he opened his eyes, only to see Yura's piercing eyes staring at him, her expression unreadable. He frowned. Then he realized something more important.

"Juudaime! Where is-" "Shhh." Yura covered Gokudera's mouth before he could finish his sentence, and nodded toward the sleeping brown-haired boy on the chair. Gokudera's heart skipped a beat when he felt Yura's hand on his lips, although he didn't know why. Her hand was icy cold, yet it made him feel at ease and somehow he forgot about his headache.

"Where am I?" after lowering his voice, Gokudera asked.

"In the school's nurse room," Yura replied, "You sure are a weak guy. Out cold for three hours with just a baseball! I bet Tsuna prefers Yamamoto to be his right-hand-man more than you!"

Yura's words stung Gokudera right in the most painful spot. Gokudera looked away. Then he heard Yura's soft giggles and turned his head to look at her. Is she laughing at me?

"I'm only kidding!" Yura laughed, "That was to get back at you for calling me those mean things for the past days! Of course Tsuna cares about you guys all the same! He was worried sick about you, you know?"

"Juudaime… was worried about me?" unconsciously, the corners of Gokudera's mouth curled up, forming a slight smile. The softness in Gokudera's expression put Yura in a trance. So he is actually a really gentle guy… he just doesn't know how to show it. All of a sudden, Yura smiled at Gokudera. It was the first smile that he received from her, and it made him blush faintly.

"I think… I'm kind of jealous of Tsuna now…" Yura muttered.

Gokudera felt like he couldn't gaze away from her smiling face.

_Her smile… actually is not that bad at all…_

_**

* * *

**_

_I'll spin you round and round with bold tension_

_But remember not to let go of my hand, okay?_

_**

* * *

**_

"Gokudera-kun! Come to buy groceries with me!"

"Gokudera-kun! Stop smoking! That's bad for you!"

"Gokudera-kun! I think this jacket really suits you!"

"Gokudera-kun! Buy this for me, please?"

"For the last time, NO!" Gokudera exclaimed in exasperation.

Gokudera glared at the auburn-haired youth, who was smiling at him. Yura held out a popsicle stick, begging Gokudera to buy it for her with puppy eyes. Gokudera can't help but think that Yura looked kind of cute with those watery eyes, but he felt like running into a wall when he thinks that. The two of them were at the beach, along with Tsuna, Yamamoto, the Sasagawa siblings, Reborn, and Miura Haru. Reborn had just forced Tsuna to learn how to swim, and everyone is taking a break now.

Gokudera is now annoyed at Yura at a whole new level. Ever since the incident at the school's nurse room, Yura had been giving Gokudera extra attention. More than Gokudera'd liked. Gokudera had drawn the conclusion that Yura was still getting back at him for being mean to her before. But the two of them haven't fought since that incident, so shouldn't it be totally paid back now? Although he's annoyed at her, Gokudera has a strange feeling each day that he waits for Yura's usual call of his name and her puppy eyes.

Gokudera was confused. But for some reason, he felt that that was okay.

After a while they were all back on the beach. The boys played in the water and the girls chatted on the shore. Kyoko and Haru joined in the water soon after. Yura told Kyoko and Haru to go ahead first and she'll join in later. As the teens lost track of time while playing so happily, Tsuna realized that there was one person's laughter missing – Yura's.

"Yura-chan! Come over and… Yura-chan?" Tsuna's voice trailed off as he could not find Yura's presence.

"Where did Yura-chan go?" Kyoko wondered aloud.

"That stupid woman, making trouble again!" Gokudera muttered.

Sensing some bad things happening, Tsuna said, "Let's go find Yura-chan!"

The group split up to find the missing girl.

After half an hour, Gokudera spotted Yura at the far end of the beach that had many large rocks. Several no-good looking teenage boys surrounded Yura. The fact that Yura was actually laughing with the boys irritated Gokudera. With a few strides, Gokudera approached them. Yura looked surprised and the boys glared at Gokudera, who threatened them with his bombs.

"Geez, what's up with this guy?"

"We were just TALKING, man!"

"Let's just go, guys!"

Gokudera sent the boys death glares as they walked away, only to see the exact same expression from Yura.

"What was that for?" Yura asked hotly.

"What was that for?" Gokudera repeated, "I just saved you from those bums!"

"They were not bums!" Yura argued, "They were nice!"

Gokudera shot Yura a disbelieving look, "Something is wrong with you, woman! They were up to no good!"

"Just because they were flirting doesn't mean they're up to no good!" Yura said angrily, "I was lost! And they were about to help me!"

"You really don't know anything!" Gokudera fought back, "They were probably just after your money!"

Just as those words left Gokudera's mouth, he knew it was a mistake. Yura's face darkened; he had just shot a bullet through somewhere that hurt a lot. The sun was setting now, and the golden gleam reflecting in Yura's eyes was not pretty, not pretty at all. It only made the rest of Yura's eyes gloomier, sadder. Gokudera regretted it. Gokudera has never regretted anything more than he does now. _Say something_, Gokudera mentally slapped himself, _Why can't I say anything?_

It seemed like centuries until Yura finally decided to speak, "Don't say that to me. Ever."

Yura left. Gokudera stood in place until Yamamoto came and found him. The sun was setting, setting. Gokudera thought it would never come back up again.

**

* * *

**

_Darling, darling, I know you can capture me_

_I'm realizing what happiness is_

_I can see a new tomorrow together with you_

_Take me away now, My Sweet Sweet Darling_

_**

* * *

**_

"Yura-chan is going back to America tomorrow."

Tsuna's words were ringing in Gokudera's head as he ran through the streets of Namimori. After coming back from the beach, Gokudera couldn't sleep, eat, or even bicker with Yamamoto. Tsuna also noticed the awkward silence in between Yura and Gokudera. When Yura told him that she was gonna go take a walk and didn't come back for three hours, Tsuna told Gokudera about Yura's departure. Remembering the weakness in Yura's eyes the previous day, Gokudera finally stopped holding everything in and ran out the door.

After hours of searching, Gokudera finally found Yura sitting alone on a swing in the park. Her shadow stretched out behind her, as if waiting for him to reach for her. Gokudera took a light step, but didn't see the twig under his foot.

Yura's head shot up as she heard the twig snap, "…Gokudera-kun?"

Perhaps the snapping sound of the twig also surprised Gokudera. He almost tripped over himself as he walked over and sat down on a swing next to Yura. He stuttered, "I… well… you… um…I…"

Yura's lips curled up into a smile as she watched Gokudera stumble over his words. Gokudera's cheeks burned and he was finally able to make out, "I'm… I'm sorry for what I said yesterday."

"I know you didn't mean it." Yura smiled, a smile that made Gokudera uncomfortable. "What you said was actually true, Gokudera-kun. I've met so many people that were just after my money… those boys yesterday too, probably. I should really be mad at myself for being childish and unaware…"

"Don't belittle yourself for something like that!" Gokudera shouted, and Yura's expression was full of shock, "Yesterday I only said those things out of frustration because… because…"

_Because I hated that you smiled at those people. Your smile should be mine. Not anyone else's._

…_But damn, I can't say that aloud!_

"That's why I… I have to say… have to apologize…"

Gokudera didn't even notice when Yura stood up and came up close to him. Suddenly Yura kissed Gokudera on the cheeks. Acting on instinct, Gokudera scooted backward and fell off the swing. It hurt for a few seconds, but Yura's laughter took his mind away.

"Thanks, Gokudera-kun, for looking out for me," Yura said happily, "I knew you were a nice person. You're just not good at showing it!"

Gokudera was blushing a lot now.

"Ne, Gokudera-kun…"

"What?"

"When I'm gone, I mean, when I'm back to America… will you miss me?"

"…No."

"Meanie!" Yura giggled, "You could've just lied!"

Gokudera looked away, hiding his blush from the laughing girl. Yura poked at him, "Ne, I heard that you play the piano."

"Yeah, a long time ago," Gokudera said, "Why?"

"Play for me!" Yura pleaded, "I'm sure after I've heard it, I'll come back as soon as I possibly can!"

"Tsk. I guess I'll play it ONCE since you're Juudaime's childhood friend," Gokudera said with an annoying tone, but the corners of his mouth gave him away.

On their way home, Gokudera and Yura didn't hold hands. But something inside of Yura told her that the next time she comes back, those long, gentle fingers that make beautiful music will be holding hers.

Yura felt a calm storm blowing beneath her feet. That's right, she thought, we're ready to take off now.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

A/N: I hope the ending didn't seem to rushed for everyone! The thing is that I wanted to finish this story quickly because I want to start writing the next one as soon as possible. My hope is to publish my next story around Christmas time because it will be winter-themed. Well, I hope you liked this story and see you all again at around Christmas!


End file.
